O5XEIQ3NKVSDQ6CEOM
(0:09) Like my scrotum, here it is in a nutshell (0:11) (0:36) One thousand nine hundred and seventy-two (0:38) That's the year I got here when my dear mother's water blew (0:41) Not really realizing the prize that's been begot to her (0:43) The bona fide lo-fi high-octane philosopher (0:45) Genius with a penis, the few the proud, the me (0:48) I liked me so much, I had to buy the company (0:50) Soul for sale, sold to Satan for a hell of a lot of luck (0:53) I'm hard to come by, like a straight guy working at Starbucks (0:55) Thank the thinkers that think they thunk the thoughts that theorized (0:58) Idolized or despised, bet I'm getting recognized (1:00) Mount Rushmore it? No, ignore it, can't rock with no big head (1:03) Half the people want me, half the people want me dead (1:05) I am the Angel of Def with my rhymes against humanity (1:07) Teeter-tottering between brilliance and insanity (1:10) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope, (1:12) It's the inevitable return, baby, of the Great White Dope (1:15) (1:38) Conclusions you drew, proportions you blew (1:41) Lost son of Iggy: false, bigger nose than Ziggy: true (1:43) Yes my name is Jimmy Pop, no, my pop's name is Dick (1:45) Don't admit to kick it slick, you thick derelict critic (1:48) Put down for missed notes, put up with misquotes (1:49) Don't want the whole story? Should have bought the Cliff Notes (1:53) Like Fingerpainting 101, give me no credit for having class (1:55) One thumb on the pulse of the nation, one thumb in your girlfriend's ass (1:58) Written on, written off, scoff callin' me a joke (2:00) I don't think that I'm a sell-out, but I do enjoy Coke (2:02) I struck gold but never took it for granted, that's how I planned it, so can it (2:05) Around the planet, fans demand it and you'll never understand it (2:08) When I die, no lie, plan on mass pandemonium (2:10) They may display my brain in a pickle jar at the Smithsonian (2:12) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope (2:14) It's the inevitable return, baby, of the Great White Dope (2:17) (2:51) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope the inevitable return of the Great White Dope (2:55) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope the inevitable return of the Great White Dope (3:00) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope the inevitable return of the Great White Dope (3:05) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope the inevitable return of the Great White Dope (3:10) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope the inevitable return of the Great White Dope (3:14) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope the inevitable return of the Great White Dope (3:19) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope the inevitable return of the Great White Dope (3:24) The one part the Führer, the one part the Pope the inevitable return of the Great White Dope (3:29) Great White Dope (3:30) Great White Dope (3:31) Great White Dope (3:33) Great White Dope (White Dope, White Dope)